Empty Dreams
by wholocked12
Summary: It only takes one misunderstanding and a song to make everyone's lives come apart at the the seams.


**Hi there! There is some explaining that I have to do for this story. It is a bit like TFIOS, but a bit different. It could also be a one shot depending on how much you guys like it. This takes place in the episode Dance with Somebody and is canon until that episode. After that, it's AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Fault in Our Stars. If I owned Glee, there would be no hiatus and there would be more seasons. If I owned TFIOS, it wouldn't be as heartbreakingly sad. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kurt, what's up? Am I going to see you this Saturday? I hope so;) talk to you soon -chandler_

_Kurt remember to bring the special thing. You know what I mean ;) __-chandler_

_I can't wait for Saturday! -chandler_

_Call me when you get the chance -chandler_

_Update! Saturday at 6 ok for you? -chandler_

Blaine watched Kurt's phone as the messages kept popping up and with every one, he felt his heart break. Kurt was cheating on him with some guy named Chandler. They had a date on Saturday at six and Kurt was supposed to bring the 'special thing'.

Kurt walked into the room babbling something about a cheese platter, but Blaine wasn't listening.

"Who's Chandler?" Blaine asked, trying to force his voice to remain steady. He thought that they were good, that they loved each other.

Kurt froze and slowly turned to put his cheese tray on a table, "were you looking through my phone?" Kurt inquired, he's heart rate escalating.

"No, it's just that these messages keep popping and I couldn't help but notice. Who is he?" Blaine questioned, the hurt now evident in his voice.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. Chandler is just a friend, I met him at the... um... music store. We connected over our love of Broadway," Kurt spit out quickly.

"Just a friend? Kurt, these messages are less than family friendly. You like him, don't you," Blaine stated, the question already believing he knew the answer.

"I like him as a friend, Blaine! Nothing more. He just understands me more than my friends at school. Why can't you understand that?" Kurt asked, his anger rising and causing his face to flush.

"Because I don't believe you, Kurt. You've texted me, what, four times in the past week? About peach colored shoe polish," Blaine accused as he stood up and circled around to the other side of Kurt.

"You texted Sebastian more than you texted me sometimes and I never got this upset! Do you want to know why, Blaine? Because I trusted you to do the right thing," Kurt exclaimed, his voice cracking with feeling.

"Those texts were always family friendly!" Blaine shouted as he picked up Kurt's phone. "This Chandler guy asked you to bring the 'special thing' on Saturday when you meet. How am I not supposed to get suspicious of that?"

"I feel like I've taken crazy pills! I did not cheat on you, Blaine," Kurt said as he allowed himself to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry if you're upset, but it's okay! It's okay."

"It's not right, but it's okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This song goes out to those of you who have ever been cheated on," Blaine said as walked up to the front of the room.

"This is crazy! I didn't cheat on you," Kurt exclaimed.

_"Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_  
_Then they hung out_  
_But you came home around three_  
_If six of y'all went out_  
_Then four of you were really cheap_  
_Cause only two of you had dinner_  
_I found your credit card receipt_

_It's not right_  
_But it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Pack your bags up and leave_  
_Don't you dare come running back to me_  
_It's not right_  
_But it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Close the door behind you_  
_Leave your key_  
_I'd rather be alone_  
_Than unhappy_

_I'll pack your bags_  
_So you can leave town for a week_  
_The phone rings_  
_And then you look at me_  
_You said it was one of your friends_  
_Down on 54th St._  
_So why did 213_  
_Show up on your Caller I.D._

_I've been through all of this before_  
_So how could you think_  
_That I would stand around_  
_And take some more_  
_Things are gonna change_  
_That's why you have to leave_  
_So don't turn around to see my face_  
_There's no more fears an-"_

Kurt jumped up and interrupted the song. "Shut up, Blaine! I didn't meet Chandler at the music store, he's the leader of my cancer support group. He's also married. To a woman. That 'special thing' that you were so worried about? Those were the results of my last scan. My body lit up like the sky during the fourth of July."

Kurt stormed out of the room with hot tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**There it is! I would love to know if you guys want more chapters or if you think it is good just as a one shot. That's it for now! Have a great week:)**

**P.S. I don't own the lyrics either. They belong to Whiteny Houston.**


End file.
